Reunion
by AuntJackie
Summary: An injury to John forces Randy to realize he made a mistake in leaving the older man. Will John take him back? SLASH


**A/N: Quick one-shot for** **CentonObsessionJCxRKO! Randy actually tops in this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character or storyline from WWE!**

Randy walked quickly toward John's hospital room. An annoyed expression marred his face as he glanced down at the watch on his wrist. The last match of the show had had taken longer than anticipated and then he'd been caught up in a meeting with McMahon and run into some fans on the way out of the arena. He'd had a message delivered to John telling him to wait at the hospital and Randy would come to take him home. Unfortunately, Randy had figured that would've been two hours earlier. He finally approached John's room and knocked before stepping inside the room. He frowned immediately. The room was empty and looked like it had been unoccupied for some time.

"Can I help you?" a female voice came from behind Randy.

"I was told John Cena was in this room," Randy replied.

"Oh yes," the nurse said smiling. "Such a nice young man but he seemed very sad. I thought a call had come to say someone would come to get him, but he insisted he would just get a taxi. I didn't think he should have gone home alone. I expect there was some mix-up?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely a mix-up," Randy growled angrily then smiled reassuringly. "I'll go check on him and un-mix things," he said.

* * *

><p>Outside John's hotel room, Randy banged hard on the door. "I know you're in there, John," he shouted. "I don't care whether it's the door or my fist that breaks first, but I'm not leaving here till we've talked face to face."<p>

Randy stood listening and finally heard the door being unlocked. Taking a steadying breath, he stepped into the room. Randy's breath caught in his throat when he saw John. The older man wore sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. His body radiated tension and pain and it made Randy frown, fear filling him now at how injured John actually was.

"What are you doing here, Randy?" John asked with a sigh.

"I said I'd come and get you at the hospital. What happened? Why did you leave?" Randy replied, stepping forward and closing the gap between them.

"I waited a while and then sent a message to say I'd just get a taxi," John replied defensively.

Randy's frown deepened. If any message had come for him, he would've gotten it. Of that he was sure. "Johnny, what are you doing…" Randy began, but John interrupted.

"I'm fine and I just need some rest. You don't have to do this. You don't have to pick me up at the hospital and check on me. Just go and don't be bothered by me, all right?" he said, his tone desperate.

At the pleading look in John's eyes, Randy had found himself moving forward again till he was inches away from John. At this distance the look of desperation in John's eyes was unmistakable.

"Bothered by you, John?" Randy asked incredulously.

"We're not together anymore, Randy," John shrugged and lowered his gaze. "None of this is necessary. Things aren't the same between us and we don't feel the same way we did before so…"

"Who says I don't feel the same?" Randy demanded aggressively. The feeling of fear he'd felt when first told of John's injury in the match came rushing back to him. Along with that fear came the feeling that overwhelmed him now; the feeling that he'd been a moron to let John go. Well, he had him now, in front of him and he had no intention of letting him go again. He was Randy's and he meant for John to realize it. He moved even closer to the older man, allowing love, lust and desire to shine from his normally cold blue eyes.

"What are you talking about, Ran? We broke up…" John began, but the sadness in the blue eyes was too much for Randy to bear. He realized John had every right to be confused. First, he asked for the split and now he stood before him, telling him he still felt something for him.

Believing actions would speak louder then words, he closed the last of the distance between them. His eyes never left John's as he wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. He pulled the unresisting body hard against him. He used his other hand to angle John's head and covered the lips with his own. Randy kissed him gently, running his tongue over the seam of John's lips until the older man opened to him with a moan of pleasure. He slid his tongue into the warm, wet cavern and began to explore every nook and cranny, tasting once more John's unique flavor. He growled in pleasure at the taste and the evidence of John's arousal pressing into his thigh. He broke the kiss and stood holding John as they both panted softly.

"I miss you, John," Randy confessed. "I got scared and I just wanted to run away from my feelings but it was stupid. I love you and I want you back, baby. When they told me you got hurt today I realized I didn't want to be without you for one more day. I'm sorry, Johnny. Please forgive me and take me back."

John stared at him silently for a few seconds before shaking his head. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to realize that and come back to me," he confessed. "I miss you and love you so much, Randy. Are you sure, though…"

Randy reached out to touch the bruise visible on John's neck. He trailed the hand up to John's face and smiled as the older man leaned into the caress. "I'm positive, baby. Will you let me love you again, Johnny?" he asked, his voice rough with desire.

John nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yes,"

Randy smiled and took John's hand, leading him into the bedroom. Once inside, Randy began to kiss John with growing intensity. His hands lifted John's shirt as his lips roamed over his face. He peeled the shirt away and gazed at the bared skin momentarily before bending to kiss the muscles gently. He bit down lightly on one nipple as he pushed the sweatpants from John's slim hips. Pushing John to lie flat, Randy turned his attention to the neglected nipple, gently pinching and tugging its already sensitized twin until both were hard and John moaned beneath him. Randy slid his hand down between John's legs, the sweatpants and underwear having slid to John's knees and presenting no barrier to Randy reaching his goal. John's shaft was slick with pre-cum and Randy reveled in the sweet moans of pleasure spilling from John's lips. Randy moved his oral assault from John's nipples, down the smooth chest and tight abdominals until his mouth hovered over John's hard, hot flesh. With one swift move, Randy engulfed the straining flesh to the root, inhaling John's scent. He cupped his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze as he hummed and swallowed. As he predicted, the combination proved too much for John's already fragile control. With a scream of Randy's name, John erupted into his mouth. The younger man kept his lips sealed around John and swallowed down all his lover could produce. He licked and sucked gently until the organ was soft and spent before allowing it to slip from his mouth.

"God, I missed your taste, baby," Randy smiled and kissed John's hip bone. Sitting up from the satiated older man, Randy removed the sweatpants and gazed possessively at him. He felt himself get impossibly harder at the sight of John undressed below him.

"Do you ever plan on getting undressed?" John asked, his voice still breathless.

Locking eyes with the older man, Randy's reply was a smile as he slowly stripped. He stood naked allowing John's eyes to take their fill. He held his arms open and Randy lowered himself into the waiting embrace, both men gasping at the skin to skin touch they'd missed. John's hand traced through Randy's short dark hair to trail down his face and down to the powerful chest. "You're so beautiful, baby. I missed you," John whispered before leaning forward and kissing Randy's lips.

"Not as beautiful as you, love" Randy replied. He gazed down at his young lover and noticed a brief flicker of apprehension before John could hide it. "What is it, baby?" he asked.

"I want you, Randy," John said earnestly. "It's been awhile, though. I haven't been with anyone since you." He looked away, sighing.

Randy put his finger under the smooth chin and brought John's face back to lock gazes. "Neither have I, Johnny. We'll go slowly, OK. This time it's for keeps, baby. You're mine and I'm yours forever."

"I love you, Randy," John said softly. Randy's mouth covered John's as both men melted into the kiss.

"I love you, too, John," Randy said as the kiss ended. "I don't wanna hurt you, baby. If the pain is too much, promise to tell me. Promise me, John."

"I promise," John replied.

Randy smiled and kissed John until they were breathless and then lowered to kiss his chest and tease his nipples, knowing they were a source of arousal for the older man. He rolled John onto his stomach and ran his hands possessively over the smooth skin, kissing softly each bruise he found. He spread John's legs wide and knelt between them. He parted John's cheeks as gazed with love and desire at his entrance. Randy lowered his head and lapped at the exposed flesh.

John moaned loudly, his face buried in a pillow. The touch of Randy's tongue to his most private place already had him trembling and near explosion. He began to lift his hips, pushing back trying to get the Randy's tongue deeper into his body. Randy felt the way John responded to the intimate caress and thrust his tongue inside the velvet channel again and again. However, Randy didn't want John to come again until he was inside the younger man. He urged John onto his back and then pushed his thick, muscular legs open.

"Do you any idea how beautiful you are like this?" Randy asked. "Naked, open and willing for me to take. I've never seen anything so gorgeous." He covered a single finger with John's pre-cum. "Just one finger, baby."

As Randy positioned his finger at the tight entrance, he sucked at John's nipples, nipping briefly as he slid the oiled digit deep inside. The nip worked as a distraction and drew John's attention from the stroking in and out to begin the process of lubrication and stretching once more. Randy nipped and sucked his way to John's groin as he inserted a second finger. He was aware of the small grunt of initial discomfort, but John was soon accepting the two fingers moving freely, making scissoring movements to stretch John's channel. Randy moved to suck at John's erection as he pressed three fingers inside his lover. There was definite resistance this time and Randy immediately stilled his fingers, concentrating on pleasuring John with his mouth. Eventually, Randy had the three fingers moving and brushing gently against John's prostrate. The older man moaned at the dual sensations, pushing down on the fingers impaling him and up into the warm wetness of Randy's mouth.

"Please, Randy," he begged. "Now. Take me now."

Randy groaned at the plea and demand from his lover. He coated his own straining flesh liberally with his own pre-cum before removing his fingers. He positioned his erection at John's glistening entrance and locked eyes with the man he loved as he eased inside slowly, hesitating whenever a flicker of pain flitted across John's face. When he was fully inside against John's body, he groaned with pleasure. He kissed John and then began to thrust slowly and shallowly, keeping John's legs spread wide and hooked over his hips.

John moaned in pleasure. The sensation of Randy moving within him thrilled him and he responded eagerly to the kisses from his lover. He was unable to stop a scream as Randy's solid flesh began to rub against his sweet spot. At John's scream, Randy increased the speed of his thrusts ensuring he hit the spot repeatedly. He reached between their bodies and growled his gratification at finding his mate's hard, needy flesh. He stroked the older man as he nipped and sucked at John's throat. His growl deepened as John moved to offer better access to his throat and Randy sucked hard, wanting to mark his mate. It was too much for John. The feel of Randy's teeth on his throat, Randy's hand on his flesh and the deep thrusts of Randy's cock all combined to overwhelm him and he screamed Randy's name as he came over Randy's hand and their chests. As Randy felt the contractions around his shaft his control fractured. With just a few more erratic thrusts, his seed pulsed deep inside John's shaking body.

As their mutual climaxes ended, Randy kissed John tenderly. "I love you so much," he whispered. "Love you more," John replied. He whimpered softly as Randy carefully withdrew. He was dimly aware of Randy rubbing a cloth over his boneless body before he was enfolded in his strong arms. His head found a pillow in Randy's shoulder and John drifted to sleep, safe and satiated. For a few moments, Randy gazed protectively and possessively at the naked man in his arms. He kissed the top of his head at John's temple.

"Never letting you go again." He whispered. Smiling, the younger man let the soft snores of his sleeping lover lull him into slumber.

**A/N: Hope you liked, CentonObsessionJCxRKO, and everyone!**


End file.
